


Beer, Talk, and Sex

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Logan meet up again in the present. They drink, talk, and fuck, just like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer, Talk, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> analise010 suggested I do a "Steve and Logan are bffs" story, but once I started, I had to write them also as fuck buddies. So here you go. And thank you also to analise010 for the beta. <3
> 
> This story disregards Phase 2 films, as well as the X-Men movies beyond the first one (which is meant to happen sometime after the Avengers form, according to this fic.) It's also really just porn.

It was meant to be just a simple publicity stunt. So Steve stood up there on the stage with the rest of the Avengers, gazing out into the crowd, as the mayor said a few (somewhat backhanded) compliments about the X-Men.

Steve walked down the line, shaking each person's hand. When he came to the one known as the Wolverine, Steve let himself grin.

"Logan," he said.

Logan gripped Steve's hand tight. "Steve."

"Want to go for a drink?"

Logan grunted, but a smirk eventually crossed his face. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Steve smiled again and moved on.

 

Steve decided againt Tony's recommendation of a fancy club and met Logan at a lazy little place near his apartment. There weren't many other people there, and Steve and Logan took their beers to a corner booth.

"So," Steve said after a few minutes of silence, "been keeping busy all these years?"

"Don't seem too surprised to see me," Logan said. He took a swig from his bottle.

Steve shook his head with a chuckle. Good to know Logan hadn't changed; always avoiding the personal. "I'll admit I had a shock when I first saw your face plastered across the newspaper."

"Sure you did, bub."

They spent the next few hours chatting. Steve asked after the rest of the Commandos; he knew what the files said, but it was nice to hear what the reports missed from Logan.

"Sorry I can't tell you more," he said, a little gruffly. "Didn't keep in touch too much. Plus had a... run in, made me forget some things."

"It's more than enough," Steve said with a soft smile. He placed his empty bottle next to several others. "Well, I think that's it for me tonight."

Logan snorted before downing the rest of his last beer. "Hmph, like you have a real job."

"But you're a teacher, aren't you?"

For a minute, Logan looked like Steve was maybe worth running through. But then he smirked and said, "Yeah."

They parted ways with promises to meet again.

 

Their second meeting was delayed due to a group calling themselves the Wrecking Crew breaking into a series of banks that day. But they rescheduled instead of letting it be forgotten, and they began to meet for drinks regularly.

"So when are you going to bring home your boyfriend?" Tony said one evening.

Steve shrugged on his coat, more than ready to get out of the tower. Most of them didn't regularly live in the refurbished tower; however, they used it as a base and for training during the day, and they all had rooms in which to crash. It definitely, however, wasn't someplace Steve ever cared to bring someone special.

"You spying on me, Stark?" Steve said in response. He wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Friends looking out for friends." Tony sauntered over with a leer on his face. "Besides, it was Natasha who found out. One of the X-Men... nice. Though would have gone for one with good-sized..." He squeezed the air in front of his chest, miming breasts. "But, you know, whoever rocks your boat."

Steve glanced to Natasha, who looked like she was going to quietly murder Tony for giving her away. But Steve didn't really mind. He chuckled. "Don't let Pepper hear you say that."

"Hear him say what?" Right on cue, Pepper walked out of the elevator.

"Oh, hi, honey," Tony said, whirling around. "You know, I was just thinking we should go out for dinner tonight. Steve's got a date, why don't we make one?"

Steve left them to it, bidding goodbye to Natasha, Clint, and Bruce.

He met Logan at a different bar than last time. They were going around, seeing what New York had to offer in terms of late night watering holes. This one turned out to be popular with the youth of today ("You're the same age as most of them," Logan reminded Steve,) and they ended up each downing a beer, Logan adding a scotch to that, before leaving.

It was still early, so Steve said, "Want to head to my place?"

Steve's apartment was the top floor of a five story building. In theory, he only occupied one of the apartments on that floor. But Tony had bought the building and redone the entire top floor so that Steve had more than enough for a couple training rooms and more space than he really knew what to do with. The fake apartments were "leased" out to a series of fake accounts SHIELD helped set up. They were more than willing to help Tony with Steve's accommodations. Steve appreciated it, but it really wasn't necessary. Tony didn't even charge him rent, although he had enough back pay to easily afford a place on Park Avenue for the rest of his life

Steve offered Logan something to drink, but since Steve didn't have any alcohol, Logan declined.

"You know," Steve said as he settled into his chair, "for having been mind-wiped, you sure do remember a lot."

Logan, spread out on the couch, shrugged. "Some things come back to me pretty easily."

"Yeah? A lot?"

Logan's eyes flicked up to meet Steve's. "Enough," he said in a low growl.

Steve met that gaze head on. "Huh. I wonder."

Logan pushed himself up, never breaking eye contact. "Thought we were done talking about the past. Said it made you feel old."

Steve had; their conversations had quickly moved from reminiscent to current to that of confidants and good friends. But Tony's teasing that evening had gotten Steve to thinking about the past again, about the war, and how he and Logan sometimes spent their free time.

"Not everything does," he said at last. "So. What do you remember?"

Logan considered him for a long moment. The lights were a little too bright; mood lighting would have been better, but this way, he could see the way Logan held himself, the way he shifted. Logan remembered, too.

"Want me to show you?" Logan said at last.

Steve offered him a grin. "Sounds good to me."

Logan was on him in a second, straddling Steve's lap and rubbing his crotch against Steve's. Blood rushed through Steve, cock beginning to harden. He threw his head back, more than willing to let Logan dominate him, rubbing their bodies together, teeth sinking into neck, only to be caressed by a tongue a moment later.

Steve grabbed Logan and pushed him off enough to stand. They shed their clothes, tossing them aside, reaching out to grab at each other even while they tugged off shirts and pants, hot and desperate for contact.

It felt good to do this in a proper room. Soft carpteing and soft cushions replaced secluded fields and quiet forests. Steve let Logan push him onto the couch roughly, both naked except for underwear. Logan climbed onto Steve again, over his legs this time.

He bent forward to nose at Steve's semi-hard cock through his briefs. Logan sucked at his cock, making the material wet. Steve's cock continued to fill under Logan's touch until it strained against his underwear.

Steve gasped as Logan bit the underside of his cock.

"Fuck," he said, but it wasn't in anger. "Be a little more gentle."

"Like this?" Logan smirked up at him before ever so gently sucking at Steve's cock.

Steve bucked beneath him, mind blank except for the feel of Logan teasing him.

He felt Logan nudge aside the crotch of his briefs over his balls, but he kept Steve's cock trapped.

Delicately, Logan pulled at his sac with his lips. His stubble scraped against Steve's skin, making him want to both retreat and pull Logan in closer. Steve remembered the feel of Logan's hair brushing his navel as he sucked Steve down, and Steve wanted to feel that again.

But Logan was a bastard if Steve ever knew one, and he rolled Steve's balls one by one in his mouth before breaking off and pulling his briefs back in position. He breathed against the wet material clinging to Steve's cock for several long, slow moments.

"You're going to kill me," Steve groaned.

But Logan just chuckled and mouthed the head of Steve's cock.

With Steve's briefs now thoroughly soaked and his cock straining, Logan pulled off and moved up his body. He sat on Steve's chest and reached behind him. He freed Steve's cock and then grasped it.

He worked Steve over in that position for a long time, moving sometimes slow, sometimes fast, regularly changing the strength of his grip. Steve could see the outline of Logan's cock through his own underwear. Logan's smirk grew wicked as he caught Steve staring.

He doubled over to lick along Steve's ear, which sent shivers through Steve’s body. As he kissed the side of Steve's face, he scooted back a little. He couldn't get as good a grasp on Steve this way, unable to reach as low, but when he let Steve's cock bump against his ass, Steve didn’t care. Logan teased him by pressing back against Steve’s cock, which was still in his hand. Steve wanted Logan to lose his underwear, so he could feel Logan's skin against his cock, press against his ass and rut against him, but Logan didn't give him the satisfaction. Steve growled, trying to shift, to find more friction, but Logan held him still. Logan kept Steve just on the edge, dragging out the feel and the temptation, until Steve was a panting, writhing mess beneath him. He could think of nothing except the tiny space between his cock and Logan’s ass.

Logan jerked Steve like that until Steve felt lighter than air and came hard.

Steve rode his orgasm down, feeling warm and heavy, the weight of Logan, of his own body, coming back to him. He smiled as he said, "Still got it in you."

"Got a lot in me," Logan said. He shifted so Steve could feel his heavy balls.

Steve reached for Logan to return the favor, but Logan knocked his hand out of the way.

"Want you to suck me proper," he said, voice low and quiet.

He sat back to let Steve up and swiped a tissue from a box on the end table to wipe his hand. Steve sank to the floor and helped Logan ease his briefs off. Logan's cock was dark and long, nestled against the thick hair, his foreskin pulling back from the head. A strange feeling of deja-vu surrounded Steve. He'd seen Logan's cock many times before, but it was as if they had always done it here and now, not a lifetime ago.

He licked along the side of Logan's cock, making Logan groan. He took Logan in slowly, teasing the head, brushing over the slit, and Logan's leg, thrown over Steve's shoulder, curled and pulled him closer.

He felt a hand run through his hair, encouraging him. Steve opened his throat and took Logan down until his nose was against Logan's groin. He swallowed as best he could, which made Logan tighten his grip on Steve's hair and release a long guttural moan. He pulled off, Logan's cock popping out of his mouth.

Steve licked down his side again, hand working over the rest of his cock. When he reached the base, he took in a deep breath. Logan's musk washed over him. No matter how much time had passed since his last cigar, Logan always smelled mildly of smoke. The smell was both familiar and new.

Logan had spent decades living while Steve was on ice.

He slowed his movements until he came to a stop, face still buried in Logan's groin, hand wrapped around his cock.

He felt Logan pet his hair.

"You okay?" Logan asked. Steve could feel the rumble of his voice moving down his body, giving the sound a different quality, even rougher than usual and with more bass.

"Just give me a moment," Steve said. "Just a short moment." His breath brushed over Logan's cock. He felt Logan shudder slightly, but he didn't otherwise respond.

Logan continued to stroke his hair.

At last, Steve collected himself. His cock, hard once again, ached for touch, and he found comfort in giving Logan pleasure. The feel of Logan's cock in his mouth, his balls in his hand, reminded him that they were both here in the present, very much alive. He sucked in his cheeks around Logan's head, and Logan let another long groan.

"Almost..." Logan murmured. "Almost..."

Steve looked up at him. Logan was gazing down at him, hand tracing the side of Steve's face. He wasn't focusing on Steve though, gaze too soft. His lips were red from where he'd been biting them.

Steve let go of Logan’s cock. "Mouth or face?" Steve managed to say. His voice caught for some reason. It was a question he'd always wanted to ask, but never could. No evidence.

Logan didn't reply for a moment. His tongue darted out to lick his lips quickly. "Wanna mark you," he said at last.

Steve sat back a little, but Logan kept his hold on him with his leg. Steve worked his balls while Logan jerked his cock. It didn't take long for Logan to pull harshly on his cock and come.

Steve closed his eyes, mouth falling open. He felt Logan's come stripe his face, over his brow and eyelashes, across his nose, over his lips and tongue, and rolling down his chin.

He heard Logan pant, coming down from his orgasm, and then fingers ran over his face. The fingers ran down to Steve's mouth. They were coated in come, and Steve sucked them in, licking them as if they were a cock. Logan cleaned him up this way until Steve slowly opened his eyes, only a little still around his eyes.

"Not done, yet," Logan said. With his foot, he nudged Steve's erection. Steve let out a sigh and lifted his hips into Logan’s touch.

Logan spread Steve out on the floor before laying on top of him. He moved quickly, rubbing their cocks together, Logan's slick one making the slide easy and smooth. As he rubbed against Steve, his cock grew hard again; they had each always been able to go again quickly. It was one of the reasons it was nice to get off with the other. They each were more than ready to get the other off a few times before the night was over.

They moved like that for a long while, Logan using one hand to support himself and the other to occasionally grasp their cocks together when their alignment shifted. Steve let Logan do the work. He lost himself in the feel of Logan's sweaty strong body pressed to his. They were both broad shouldered and of a similar size, though Logan was a little more stout where Steve was lean, and so he pressed himself as flush to Logan as he could, enjoying the symmetry.

Steve reached his arms to wrap around Logan's back and bucked up against him, into his touch.

"Close," he said in a harsh whisper.

Logan picked up the pace.

Steve let out a heavy breath as he came against their stomachs. Logan continued to move until he, too, came.

Logan rolled off, and they laid together on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"That was good," Steve said. "Thanks."

"You, too." Logan let out a huff. "You need more liquor though. Could do with at the very least a beer right now."

Steve chuckled. "I'll get some for next time."

They crowded into Steve's small bathroom to wash off their come. As Steve passed over a washcloth, he said, "Really, thanks. That's the first time I've had sex since.. well, before I crashed.”

Logan paused, just staring at Steve wide-eyed. "You're kidding."

Steve shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, with you guys, back then, it was easy. Bucky-" and Steve felt a small ache when he said Bucky's name, but it was less raw than it had been, "-well, he was my friend for ages. And you and me, we had each other's backs. Something in common."

"You got something in common with your girl scout troop," Logan pointed out.

"It's not... It's not the same," Steve said after a moment's consideration. "I don't know. Does it really matter why?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah. But you, my friend," he patted Steve on the back, "need to get laid more often." He looked down pointedly at Steve's cock, which was not as soft as it should have been.

Steve nudged Logan with his elbow. "Help a guy out?"

They traded hand jobs right there in the bathroom before Logan went down on Steve one last time. The sink dug into the small of Steve's back, but with Logan's lips and hand wrapped around his cock, he really couldn't care.

As he saw Logan out, he mentioned, "By the way, in case word gets to you, you're my 'boyfriend,' apparently."

Logan rose an eyebrow at Steve before bursting out laughing. "Thanks for the tip, bub." He patted Steve on the back. "And get beer for next time."

A few more weeks passed before there was a next time, but when it came, Steve made sure to stock his fridge.


End file.
